¿Sólo nos une la alquimia?
by Miss Rena
Summary: Todo comienza por curiosidad. Quiza surja algo nuevo RoyXEd... ya esta el 6 cap up! n.n
1. El Coronel y la hermosa joven

Laliho! o..

Bueno… este es el primer fic q hago así q les agradezco de antemano por leerlo! nn

Elegí esta pareja porq la verdad me inspira mucho XD.

Sin más q decir… al fic!

Como saben este fic es yaoi, es decir q hay relaciones entre hombres….así q homofóbicos fuera!

"pensamientos"

-dialogo-

n/a: notas de la autora

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: El coronel y la hermosa joven

* * *

**_

- ¡Ed!... ¡¿estas despierto?!...- preguntaba casi en gritos una rubia, llevando en sus manos una maleta que parecía bastante pesada.

- ¡¡Nii san!!... ¡si nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde! – insistía un joven de cabello castaño entrando por la puerta.

- Si, si….. ya voy – respondía el mayor de los Elric, un joven apuesto, de cabellera rubia, y unos ojos de color ámbar que enamoran, (o///o) con una de sus manos se rascaba la cabeza en señal de que acababa de despertar – ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer uno en esta casa para que lo dejen dormir tranquilo?- decía un poco gruñón.

- Ed ¿ya tomaste tu desayuno?- preguntaba Winry entrando otra vez a la casa y descubriendo al recién despierto – te lo deje en la mesa de la cocina.

- bueno, voy...- contestó el rubio aún algo dormido, no podía evitar cerrar los ojos. Camino hacia la cocina y diviso una taza encima de la mesa, su maño la llevo a su boca, pero cuando el líquido tocó sus labios…- ¡PUUAAJJJ!... ¡QUE ASCO!... ¡LECHE! – soltó la taza y fue a buscar al culpable. Entonces vio a la rubia q le había sugerido tomar la leche y con una mirada asesina le dijo:

- ¿Por qué trataste de envenenarme?..¡sabes q odio la leche! –

- si es así¡podrías haberte levantado temprano y prepararte TU desayuno! – se enfurecía Winry y notar que despreciaban lo que hacía.

- nii san no te enojes con ella, fue muy amable en prepararnos el desayuno – interrumpió Al interponiéndose entre los dos.

Ed se calmó y soltó un pequeño suspiro – tienes razón Al, no quiero empezar el día con el pie izquierdo – pero su rostro cambió a uno de sarcasmo y mostró una mueca de sonrisa mientras decía – aunque si Winry hizo algo por nosotros quizá el cielo se caiga.

- ¡¡QUE!!...¿estas insinuando que jamás hago algo bueno por ustedes?- replicó conteniendo sus ganas de matarlo. Su rostro también cambió pero aunque sus ojos despedían venganza, su expresión era algo triste – es cierto Ed, sólo quería ser buena contigo – y sus labios tornearon una sonrisa – quería darte leche PARA QUE CRECIERAS, porque a este paso Al no tardará en pasarte en menos de lo que imaginas – mientras que se alejaba del rubio dándole la espalda y riendo por detrás.

Ed ya no podía enfurecerse más..soltó un grito - ¡¡¿acaso me estas diciendo que no importa la cantidad de leche q tome nunca podré crecer?!!

- eso no fue lo que quiso decir - Al se encargo de retenerlo abrazándolo.

- en fin, ya me puse de malas – el ojidorado se calmó y tomó su pequeña maleta – es hora de partir - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta tras él.

&&&&&&&&

- Mira Roy, si no querías tener tanto papeleo no hubieras escogido un trabajo de escritorio – le repetía por segunda vez el castaño, viendo que la pila de papeles que aún no habían sido firmados.

El que se encontraba sentado en un confortable sillón era un hombre absolutamente apuesto de cabellera negra y con unos ojos azules tan oscuros que parecían negros, los cuales estaban perdidos mirando el cielo a través de la ventana y pensando en qué sabe qué o quién,... volvió a su lugar correcto.

- Sabes Havoc, hoy no me levante muy bien – y continuo con la tarea de mirar el cielo.

- no se te ocurren excusas mejores --.-- … siempre son las mismas - dijo el hombre con el cigarrillo en la boca y con un tanto más de papeles.

- tienes razón – le sonrió el ojioscuro, se paro y se dirigió hacia él – hoy es un hermoso día, voy a ir tomar un poco de aire – fue a la puerta y pero antes de irse una voz lo detuvo

- Señor … y que hay de los papeles –

- ummh… los tendré para el miércoles y si alguien pregunta, salí a comer – y se esfumo.

&&&&&&&&&

- por fin llegamos¡ya no soportaba más! - hablaba el ojidorado – jamas crei que estaría tan lleno – al momento que se abanicaba con las manos

- verdad que si nii san, creo que es la primera vez que viajo con el tren así – se reía Alphonse

- ¡que raro Ed! Yo pense que te gustaba estar en el vagon – al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban una sonrisa – después de todo tenias a un hombre muy buen mozo que no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

Al y Winry comenzaron a reirse por debajo ya que eran amenazados por una mirada asesina.

- ¿¡Que dices¡Claro que no! – se defendía el mayor

- bueno, eso fue hasta que se entero que eras hombre – se apenaba aun algo sonriente su vecina.

- Nunca vi una cara tan sorprendida como la de aquel hombre cuando te llamamos Edgard – comentaba un divertido Al.

- ¡Ese hombre esta ciego o tenia serios problemas! – gritaba Ed. Pero Winry y Al ya no aguantaban mas las carcajadas y comenzaron a reir.

- ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!! – refunfuñaba un totalmente enfurecido rubio.  
...

- AH!.. casi lo olvido... no compramos presentes para Glacia y Elisia!..- comento la joven algo preocupada.

- ¡Ed!.. tu te encargaras de los equipajes y El y yo iremos a comprar los regalos! - Al volaba por los aires mientras la ojiceleste se lo llevaba rapidamente.

Ed no tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba yendo hacia el vagon de carga y equipajes.

El sol era agobiante y ya no habia ni una mosca en la estacion de tren... el ojidorado estaba descansado sobre los equipajes mientras esperaba la hora de secarse como un hongo... hasta que algo lo saco de si., era él.. Roy Mustang.  
El muy galan comenzo con sus andadas: seduciendo chicas, se encontraba en lo de la florista, ahora habia una nueva. La joven lo miraba babosa, pero estaba en horas de trabajo y le era imposible salir, el morocho le rogó un poco más, lo cual divertia muchisimo a Ed. Mustang, el hombre mujeriego era capaz de humillarse ante bellas jovenes. El rubio se quedo viendo un poco más hasta que notó como el uniformado se iba resignado del lugar.  
Volvio a su lugar entre quellas valijas y se disponia seguir con el trabajo de secarse como un hongo, pero una idea le paso por la mente... "porque no divertirse con el taisa".. pensó.. "eso es!", se escondio detras de las maletas. Junto sus manos y las coloco encima de su cabeza, lentamente su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color a un marron no muy oscuro. Se paro y quiso correr en direccion del ojioscuro pero algo lo detuvo: una mano toco su hombro mientras escucho como una voz muy masculina le decia algo.

- Señorita¿puedo ayudarla? - la miraba algo sonriente el recien llegado

"¿¡Señorita!?.. a quien diablos se referia con Señorita?!!"... pero cuando lo noto eso era justo lo que era, una bella muchacha de cabello suelto. No denoto enojo ni nada, solo se quedo ahi, y lentamente respondió  
- Este nose si será algo atrevido preguntarle si me puede ayudar con el equipaje - sus ojos se pusieron lo más cariñoso posible.

- Por supuesto que no, hacer algo por una señorita tan hermosa como usted es un privilegio- contestaba algo colorado aquel hombre- Aunque me resulta algo curioso escuchar a una jovencita tan bella con una voz algo grave - y sonrio otra vez.

-Jajajaja, es que ando algo ronca, pero no haga caso - se excusaba la chica (jeje)- esta es la direccion en la que me voy a quedar - le extendio un papel mientras volvia a decir - si nos encontramos podriamos salir algun dia -  
Abrio la maleta de Winry y saco un abrigo rojo-rosa, guardo el de él, le sonrió al nuevo y desaparecio.

- ¡Que tonto!... la voz - dijo mientras juntaba sus manos otra vez pero ahora se dirijia al cuello, a las cuerdas vocales.  
- Espereme taisa - corria una bella jovencita

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

**_N/A: _**Bueno, acá lo tienen, se q quedo un poco corto, pero prometo hacerlo más interesante. u///u  
Espero q les haya gustado, y a ver si dejan reviews n...n

**By Miss Rena**


	2. Eclipse

Hi! o... bueno me tarde un poco pero solo fue porque pensé en hacer mas fics.

De todas maneras agradezco a los q la leyeron y dejaron reviews... Arigatou!...

Listo!.. Acá el siguiente capitulo!

**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Eclipse

* * *

_**

Había pasado mas de media hora, estaba cansado pero finalmente lo vio: aquel morocho que traía muertas a alas chicas del lugar. Con esos ojos azules intensos como la noche, y estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza, mirando el cielo que lo despejaba del trabajo cotidiano.

La bella chica que lo buscaba, satisfecha, trató de hacer lo mas lento posible sus pasos y pasando coquetamente por aquel banco donde se hallaba el susodicho le lanzó una mirada que él no dudo en aceptar. Siguió su camino hasta dar con el siguiente banco solitario. Como si fuera una invitación, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

- Hoy es un día hermoso, pero creo que su belleza ... opaca a la del sol – comenzó el moreno

Ed sintió como unos ojos oscuros se posaban es su persona y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo ¿qué le sucedía?.. ¿realmente esos ojos lo estaban intimidando? Trató de no hacer caso a sus pensamientos y siguió la conversación, aunque decidió no mirarlo.

- Gracias, tiene razón, es un lindo día para no estar solo -

- ¡Sí ¡y para salir a comer algo rico! – decía animoso el de al lado, mirándola de reojo algo divertido – y Ud.. debería comer más... ¡se nota que está delgada! – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero aquella joven no estaba tan divertida, y automáticamente le respondió.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!?... ¿¡acaso me esta diciendo que no como nada que ya parezco anoréxica!? – estaba algo irritado y sin querer había hecho uno de sus berrinches, aún así lo miraba directamente a la cara y lo que recibió a cambio fue una carcajada del pelinegro.

- ¡... que gracioso...!, por un momento me recordaste a alguien... -

- ¿alguien¿se trata de un amigo? – decía la ojidorada sabiendo perfectamente de quien hablaba y sonrojándose sin saber muy bien el porqué.

- ¿amigo? ... nah!!... sólo era un compañero de trabajo muy ruidoso y casi todo el tiempo se ofendía por su altura... – Roy realmente se divertía mientras se lo contaba. Pero no duro mucho ya que su rostro mostró una expresión más seria y algo triste – pero ahora no esta más por el lugar.

- ¿Acaso lo extraña? – preguntó algo desconcertada y sorprendida ante tal reacción.

- sí... lo extraño...- le contestó bajando su mirada. La muchacha sintió un dolor en el pecho y disponiéndose a tomarle la mano, algo la hizo detener.- lo extraño... porque ya no tengo a quien molestar- el mayor se reía al decir esas palabras.

A su lado había una chica en blanco y a un Ed muy confundido.

Sin decir nada más, la joven se levantó dispuesta a irse, cuando sintió una mano tomar la suya.

- Espera... todavía no te vayas -

- Los siento, pero me tengo que ir – respondía a la suplica, un poco tajante.

- por favor... quédate un rato más... – volvía a insistir el pelinegro.

En ese momento, Ed sintió que su tarea estaba cumplida."ja!.. esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé" Quiso voltearse para ver la patética expresión de Mustang y humillarlo para el resto de su vida. Pero cometió un grave error... porque lo que encontró no fue precisamente su pobre semblante mirándolo... sino fue unos carnosos labios que apresaban los suyos. ¡Sí!...justamente era eso.. ¡Roy Mustang estaba besando a Edward Elric!

--------

Todos en lugar miraban sorprendidos un maravilloso espectáculo: en ese preciso momento se estaba produciendo un Eclipse Solar.

...aunque había sólo dos personas a las que no le interesaba los más mínimo aquello que estaba sucediendo...

--------  
&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Mira Al! - tocó el hombro del joven castaño a su lado - ... es increible ...

Al la miro un poco desconfiado¿podría haber algo que no haya visto?, dejó de posar su mirada en la vidriera para ahora ver aquello que decía su vecina.  
Por un momento su vista quedo estática ante el maravilloso acto del universo, después de todo, había comprendido lo enorme que era, y el espacio tan pequeño que ocupaba en él.  
Recordó como había aprendido junto con su hermano en la infancia esa valiosa lección, todo gracias a su maestra. Sonrió feliz.

- ... es la primera vez que veo algo así - ya había volteado a ver a Al descubriendo una linda sonrisa.- es realmente hermoso ¿no? -

El pelicastaño miró a la rubia a su lado - ... sí, muy hermoso... - y volvió a fijar su vista a lo que atraía la atención de todos.

&&&&&&

Ed reaccionó, y en lo único que pensaba era en librarse... ¿qué estaba pasando¿era real aquello que estaba pasando¿en verdad encontraba besando al Flame Alquemist?.. ¿sus labios tenían sabor a caramelo?...(u.u)

Forcejeo para librar el agarre del ojioscuro, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del uniformado para separarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que éste llevara su otra mano a la cintura de la chica y la presionara más hacia él.

Ese beso que duraba unos segundos se convirtió en algo eterno para la fullmetal (n/a: jaja!.. soy mala!)

Mas algo sucedió en la mente de la bonita Elric: de repente todo oscureció, era como si fuese... **_un Eclipse_**..., todo acerca del plan para humillar al coronel, incluso sus malos pensamientos hacia él y su forma de tratarlo. Todo se había borrado de su mente.

Y como si estuviese soñando, se entregó a aquel beso, cerró sus ojos, sus brazos lentamente subieron al cuello del coronel y comenzó a devolverle el beso. Abrió su boca y permitió el ingreso de la lengua del mayor, ésta sintiéndose complacida invitó a un baile a al otra profundizando cada vez más y más ese beso.

Ed sujetaba con fuerza los cabellos oscuros y presionaba más, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de besarlo. Por su parte el de tez clara no podía evitar disfrutar el beso y disimuladamente bajó su mano hasta hallar lo que buscaba, y lo encontró. Ese preciado trasero redondo, que sin perjuicio acarició una y otra vez por encima de la ropa.

Pronto el Eclipse terminaría. Toda la plaza comenzó a aclararse.

Fue asi como terminó el mágico sueño haciendo despertar de un sobresalto a la chica. Sonrojada totalmente se separó de inmediato del uniformado y lo miró colorada de la vergüenza y el calor que le había provocado. Se dio cuenta que lo que más quería hacer en es instante desaparecer, correr sin sentido y que se lo devorará la tierra. (n/a: así no tendría que cavar su propia tumba)

Dio media vuelta mientras su mirada bajaba al interesante piso ya que no queria mostrar al mayor su rostro tan rojo como el de un tomate bien maduro.

"Que cosa tan estúpida acabo de hacer" pensó la ex rubia. "acabo... acabo de be... besar a Mustang" todavía no podía tragarse esa realidad. "... y, y lo peor de todo es que ese maldito besa bastante bien". (n/a: no digas eso que quiero besarlo yo!!!.. . !!)Empezaba a sentirse impotente, detestarse por pensar esas cosas de ese tipo... cuando algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

Así notó como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y una cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Su cara no podía adquirir un rojo mayor, cuando sintió un susurro en su oreja.

- Disculpa, pero necesito saber el nombre de esta mujer tan hermosa que además sabe besar muy bien - . No sólo eso, también pudo sentir el aire que respiraba y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Se separo de un solo empujón y volvió a mirarlo mientras decia...

- Mi nombre es Ed... -

- ¿Ed? – el pelinegro levantó una ceja extrañado.

- ... es ... es, es Edith – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y salió disparado hacia cualquier lugar.

__

_**to be continued...

* * *

...**_

N/A: Bueno... no se preocupen q pronto subiré el capitulo 3!.. jeje...  
Dejen Reviews!... onegai!...U.U..

y muchas gracias tomodachi... prometo q no te desepcionaré!!...

**By Miss ReNa**


	3. Recuerdos

Hi!... lamento muchísimo enserio la demora...

Saben como son las cosas... estudio... diversión... e intentos fallidos. Ese tipo de cosas hacen olvidar a uno del tiempo... XD

Solo kiero q sepan q esta demora será recompensada... n.n

- en serio?... yo no lo creo ¬¬ -

- ¡Claro q es enserio! ... o.O? ... tu eres...? -

- ¡Cómo q kien soy! Soy yo!... -

- ... ehm... claro...¬¬ ... al menos puedo saber tu nombre?? -

- Ryoko... o como me dicen Ry, yo soy la encargada de ayudarte durante todo este tiempo para hacer tu fic el mejor de todos! -

- .. bueno... n.uU ... ¿tus ojos estan prendiendo fuego?...o.O?-

...—Disculpen!... n.n — ahora si al Fic!

"pensamientos"

- diálogo –

_

* * *

Aquella fuerza poderosa que no tiene fórmula, no está sujeta a ninguna ley, no se puede lograr siguiendo un plan. Pero sobretodo no se puede controlar ni siquiera dando algo a cambio. _

_En algún lugar, en un preciso instante y saliendo de los labios de una persona ...  
__  
_

_Muy pronto lo descubriras ...  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos****

* * *

**

Faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultase... y una bonita joven todavía caminaba por la calle...

"¿Edith?... ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?!" pensaba decepcionado la, todavía, ojidorada. "arghhh... ¡¿pero qué estoy pensando?!...Ese hombre es un aprovechador, mujeriego, engreído, atrevido... n.n!" se detuvo y recordó que lo que había sucedido...

- Waaaaahhhhhhhhh¡Ese..ese bastardo me tocó! – gritó a más no poder, mientras sus ojos inevitablemente se hallaban perdidos en aquellos recuerdos. Su rostro rápidamente entonó un color carmín "...aunque pensándolo mejor, se sintió bien...", sus dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, intentando volver al instante en que su taisa y él se habían besado.

Aún hundido en esos pensamientos apasionados, deseosos y atrevidos, un susurro salió de su boca – Mustang... ¿porqué me pones así?... – suspiró de manera resignada y volteó a mirar en la dirección en la que probablemente encontraría al taisa, y en la que venia corriendo. - ¡¡Mira las cosas que me haces pensar!!

Aquella hermosa muchacha juntó sus manos y cambió su voz, se escondió en la primera calle vacía y lentamente se pudo ver como su cabello cambiaba de color, lo último que hizo fue quitarse el saco que traía puesto y lo llevó en el brazo.

El sol comenzó a ponerse y por aquellas calles se notaba en el mismo lugar que había transitado una joven, a un chico rubio y muy apuesto (n/a: es así!) con bellísimos ojos, y aún conservaba el cabello suelto.

Caminaba exhausto, buscando aquel lugar donde se quedaría por un buen tiempo y donde seguramente Al y Winry lo estaban esperando.

&&&&&&&&&&&

toc- toc- toc

toc- toc- toc

toc- toc- toc

- o.o!... parece que alguien está tocando la puerta, voy a abrir – se excusaba al frente a Glasia y Winry, retirándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta principal – Vaa... - le gritaba al sujeto que llamaba. – si...q---

Pero lo que vio a continuación lo interrumpió enseguida: era su hermano en estado casi moribundo

- ¡Onii san que te sucedió! – su preocupación aumentaba aún más.

- ...Al... necesito... un poco ... un poco de agua... – y desfalleció cayendo en los brazos de su hermano.

- !Onii san!.!Onii san¿estas bien? – repetía un Al totalmente desesperado, aunque no recibía respuesta alguna por parte del mayor. Su rostro lo decía todo, estaba muy cansado y sus ojos giraban como si hubiera dado mil vueltas.

Notó la suavidad de la superficie donde se encontraba acostado, sus ojos querían abrirse pero la luz era cegadora. No luchó y simplemente decidió descansar un poco más.

En ese momento escucho dos voces muy cerca de él, que por cierto le resultaban bastante familiares.

- ¿Me preguntó que le habrá pasado? -

- ¡Si!.. debe tener una buena explicación para haberme quitado mi saco favorito – el tono en que lo decia sonaba bastante molesto

- ¡ah!.. si... eso, ese es el saco que te regalé en tu ultimo cumpleaños ¿no? -

- Ajá ¡sí!... a decir verdad, me gusta mucho y lo guardo como un tesoro - Ed no podía ver nada pero estaba seguro que esas palabras eran acompañadas por una sonrisa.

- Sí, a mi también me gustas mucho, es decir, me gusta mucho como se te ve puesto – sus palabras eran torpes pero reaccionó a tiempo.

- ... bueno .. yo... quiero decirte algo desde hace algún tiempo... Al – soltó un suspiro - ... se que hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo... – volvió a tomar aire - ... lo que quiero decir es que... yo, bueno, yo.. Al.. tú..-

- Winry ... - dejo escapar con voz algo nerviosa, y el rubio percibió que en ese momento había alguien sonrojado.

Sonrió de lado... "¡esperen un momento!.. Al, Winry, ... eso quiere decir que estoy… " Antes de que pudiera meditarlo, sus acciones fueron más rápidas...

- ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? - se levantó sobresaltado... encontrándose con una imagen algo curiosa.

Dos jóvenes frente a él, para ser más específicos a Al y Winry, cada uno mirando alguna parte interesante en la pared y en la ventana, no dejando ver sus rostros sonrojados.

Todo indicaba que Ed había roto el ambiente, incluyendo la reciente conversación que más parecía una improvisada declaración.

- este... ¿me perdí de algo?.. - prosiguió el ojidorado, reconociendo todo lo ocurrido. El lugar aún estaba tenso, pero el castaño fue el primero en responder.

- estamos en la casa de Glacia-san – esta vez su rostro ya no demostraba ese color rojizo y se veía un poco serio .- onii san¿qué te sucedió? -

(n/a¡Vaya!.. esa pregunta vino de sorpresa...jiji)

- ... bueno.. yo...- no sabía que contestarle...simplemente no podía decirle... "Mira Al, estuve con Roy en el parque, nos besamos apasionadamente¡es más!, me tocó, pero no sabes como lo disfruté".. o.O.. momento!!... "dije...Roy?.. desde cuando lo llamaba con tanta confianza, a propósito, había calificado como 'apasionado'? aquel beso. Y SOBRETODO.. había mencionado la palabra 'disfrutar'... ¡qué Él lo había disfrutado!... ¡eso era una locura!". Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, aunque más bien parecía que quería arrancarse los cabellos. "¡Qué diablos son estos pensamientos!"

Desafortunadamente una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¡Edward!.. ¡qué rayos hiciste con mi saco! - su voz se mostraba totalmente furiosa y su mirada fulminaba, si no fuera humana probablemente sus ojos dispararían rayos láser.

-.. este, sí.. yo tengo una buena explicación.. – balbuceaba. tratando de hacer tiempo para que su cerebro procesará alguna respuesta convincente.

- EDWARD... - la ojiceleste ya levantaba un puño, enfocando el blanco para dar un golpe certero.

- onii.san¿acaso ayudaste a alguien? - el ojiclaro lo miró y sus ojos se iluminaron en sañal de una idea "gracias Al".Chaqueo dos dedos y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Sí¡eso es!, me encontré con una chica y como tenía frío me pidió algo de ropa – cerró los ojos y en forma repetida bajo y subió la cabeza afirmando su explicación. – sí, eso fue lo que pasó.

- ¿frío? mmm….. – realmente no la convencía ni un poco – ¿y se puede saber por qué tu no traes el tuyo?

- eso… eso… ¡sí!, lo que pasa es que tenía mucho calor y lo guarde en tu equipaje… jeje – "¡diablos! Que palabras más absurdas… uu nunca seré escritor" pensó.

Por un momento Winry se quedó mirándolo tratando de descubrir lo que escondían esas palabras. Mientras que Ed sólo la miraba con una forzada sonrisa que decía 'no me lo creo ni yo, pero espero que tu si'. Suspiró resignada.

- solo te creeré por que estoy cansada y ya es tarde - sabía que sus preguntas serían en vano.

- Sí, ya es tarde… - Al se dirigió a Winry – muchas gracias por acompañarme y buenas noches – sonreía dulcemente.

- n- no fue nada, y buenas noches también – le devolvió la sonrisa y salio apresurada evitando que alguno de los hermanos descubriera su rubor.

Ed entendía la situación y de forma picara miró al menor.

- ¡Vaya Al! Creo que últimamente se están llevando muy bien ¿verdad?- consiguió lo que quería ya que las mejillas del castaño mostraron color. Ed volvió a reír.

- Onii san no me importa saber donde estuviste, pero nos tenías muy preocupados - su tono era serio – te hubieras molestado en llamar siquiera. El rubio bajo su cabeza, sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

- lo siento –

- no tienes remedio nee? - ya no parecía molesto, más bien conforme, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cama. - ¡Ah! por cierto… Glacia san me entrego un sobre de parte del coronel.

- ¿Mustang? – se sorprendió por el comentario

- bueno… ya no es del todo coronel, me contó que abandono su cargo antes de que volviéramos. Ahora es el Teniente Coronel en el Departamento de Investigaciones – dijo el menor mientras se ponía le pijama.

- pe-pero ese… ese era el cargo de Huges – no entendía aquello.

- Sí, Glacia-san además me dijo que cuando decidimos ir al otro mundo, Mustang sólo aceptó ese trabajo. No se si fue por recuero a Huges, pero dijo que quería averiguar varias cosas – Al miró a Ed que escuchaba en silencio esperando que continuara, el pelicastaño entendió.- ¿recuerdas aquella vez que volviste y vimos al coronel con un parche en el ojo derecho? - Ed asintió. – bien, la última vez que ella lo vio, tenía el mismo rostro que antes del accidente, antes de que tuviera ese parche.

- Cierto… con razón algo me llamaba la atención cuando lo vi hoy - (n/a: claro ¬¬ solo lo viste) pensó en voz alta.

- ¿dijiste algo? – Al levantó su mirada algo extrañado.

- No no no… continúa… - se hacía el distraído.

- y dijo que sus ánimos cambiaron totalmente, ya no estaba tan melancólico por lo que pasó con Huges y se mostraba siempre feliz –

- entonces cambio mucho… - sus ojos dorados miraban un punto fijo tratando de descifrar que habría sucedido para que fuese así y buscando el 'cómo' de su arreglo ocular. Un bostezo por parte por parte del menor lo sacó de si.

- onii-san tenemos que dormir - se cubría con la frazada.

- lo siento – mostró una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa – Buenas Noches.

- Buenas noches onii-san – sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, pero se abrieron de golpe – ¡Ah! Casi olvido lo olvido.

- ¿qué sucede Al? – aún no le llegaban ganas de dormir.

- la carta del coronel dice que mañana nos quiere ver en su oficina temprano – y dicho lo importante comenzó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

- bien, aunque querrás decir la carta del Teniente Coronel –

El que estaba casi dormido respondió algo divertido – si, veo que te agrada su nuevo cargo.

Esa respuesta tomó algo desprevenido a cierto rubio que abrió un poco más sus ojos y sus mejillas tomaron un leve rojizo. Se acostó de golpe y relajándose suspiro aún casado.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos murmuró algo inaudible.

– Mañana te volveré a ver… Roy Mustang.

&&&&&&&&&&

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó, no tuvo más opción que responder.

- Diga… - podía notarse el tono molesto en el que hablaba.

- _Escucha Roy …no se donde carajo te metiste esta tarde, pero quiero recordarte que no me dejes todo TU TRABAJO a mí_ -

- Si solo es eso, voy a colgar –

- _¡No!, también es para avisarte que mañana pasaran los Elric como se los pediste así que tendrás que ir temprano…_ - quería contestarle pero escuchó otra voz que seguí hablando –

_'deja eso Jean, todavía no estoy satisfecha' –_ era una mujer. – _Roy… Roy! ….._ - ¡era tarde! Sólo se escuchaba el tono de la línea colgada.

- Ese Jean Havoc, sólo presume su llegada suerte con las mujeres – hablaba más que molesto, con envidia de no tener a su lado a una mujer hermosa como antes.

"La última mujer que salió conmigo y la traje a la cama, no pasó nada" recordaba el ojioscuro, "ni siquiera me sentía a gusto". Volvió a acostarse "ya no se que sucede conmigo… por qué me cuesta tanto? "

Cerró sus hermosos ojos y una cálida sonrisa apareció en su níveo rostro "quisiera enamorarme". Un suspiro escapó y sus labios susurraron un nombre conocido.

- quiero volver a verte… Edith… – quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

..._** to be continued**_ ...

* * *

Como lo siento!!.. no poder actualizar rapido...espero q me perdonen y agradecere mucho q me lean... y amaré a los que me dejen reviews

Ry: exagerada ¬¬U

Arigatoooooooo!!

_**By Miss Rena**_


	4. Otro Mundo

Hi... como han estado?

Vaya problema el que no actualizo... o.oU  
Ry: . siempre te pasa lo mismo..

Gomen gomen.. sepan disculparmeeeeeee!!!

Creo q me he portado muy mal con uds.. asi q tendrán subidos los prox cap en la semana.. nee?? T:T

Gracias por entenderme asi q los dejo con el fic...

_- _dialogo -

"pensamientos"

_

* * *

_

_Aquella fuerza poderosa que no tiene fórmula, no está sujeta a ninguna ley, no se puede lograr siguiendo un plan. Pero sobretodo no se puede controlar ni siquiera dando algo a cambio. _

_En algún lugar, en un preciso instante y saliendo de los labios de una persona ..._

_Muy pronto lo descubriras ...  
_

_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Otro Mundo**

* * *

_

- Coronel de pacotilla… me hace levantar tan temprano –

Bostezaba de vez en cuando mientras se hacia presente en la mesa, el mayor de los Elric se rascaba la cabeza dando a notar que no estaba despierto del todo. Frente al desayuno lo recibían un castaño y una rubia, bien arreglados ambos, totalmente al contrario que el recién llegado.

- Ed, se te va a enfriar el café - ¿No era capaz de decir "Hola buen día Ed"? seguramente todavía estaba molesta por lo de la noche anterior.

- ¿Buen día no? – aún así la ojiceleste no respondía. - …mhf … bueno … - era normal su estado, de mala gana se sentó en la silla más cercana, dejando ese tema de lado y pensando en el causante de su problema. – arrgg… ese bastardo… me las pagará-. Tomó su taza, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a beberla, miró de reojo el líquido y conforme se lo llevó a su boca.

Winry que hasta entonces lo seguía con la mirada, entendió perfectamente esa reacción del ojidorado, soltó la tostada que iba a comerse y continuó mirándolo detenidamente.

- Dime Ed¿qué fue esa reacción? – sabía a la perfección de que se trataba, arqueo una ceja, esperando una contestación.

- ¿De que hablas? - él estaba convencido de que había sido lo más discreto posible.

- Creíste que te daría leche¿verdad? ¬¬ - "justo en el clavo" pensó con solo ver la cara del rubio, al no recibir respuesta continúo – mira Ed … ya no te haré más favores - se notaba que una venita se formaba en su frente – además… este desayuno lo preparó Glasia-san .

Dicho esto se dirigió a lavar los platos y utensilios recién usados, señal de lo molesta que estaba, dejando al ojidorado viendo su espalda, éste dejo de tomar y miro al menor.

- Al¿es cierto eso? –

- Si, onii-san - el castaño se limito a mirarlo resignado.

- ¿Y dónde esta?.. desde que llegué no la vi – retomó la taza dispuesto a beber de su contenido.

- .. ella salió temprano, tenía que llevar a Elisia a su escuela … - miro su taza vacía y miro con una sonrisa a su hermano. – por eso preparó el desayuno para todos.

Lentamente terminó con su café, pero al contrario de su conducta notó a Al un poco apresurado por levantar la mesa.

- Listo, Glasia san si que sabe preparar un desayuno – el ojidorado se levanto de la silla y se desperezó, estirando los brazos hacia cualquier lado – .. dime Al¿qué hora es? - había disfrutado su desayuno aunque todavía le faltaba probar las tostadas.

- Son las 9 – sabía que era tarde, pero su hermano no tenia remedio, suspiró, así era él – prácticamente deberíamos estar en la oficina del Teniente Coronel Mustang,

- ¿¡Qué!? – se golpeo precipitadamente el pecho, por poco y escupe toda la tostada que estaba comiendo, tragó todo eso y continuó - ¿¡Pero quién demonios apagó el despertador!?- entrecerró sus ojos mientras buscaba en su mente la respuesta.

- fuiste tú – sacó a relucir la respuesta rapidamente para acabar con la duda existencial de su querido hermano.

- ¿eh? – el mayor de los Elric no tardo en recordar lo que parecía un sueño esa mañana. Despertando con un ruido ensordecedor. "Maldito aparato ruidoso", de un manotazo lo tiró al suelo y continúo con la tarea de enredarse en las sabanas, ahora si, feliz de la vida. – ah, jajaja … ya veo .

Lo único que podían hacer Winry y Al es mirar, esa expresión incrédula en la cara y risa forzada.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Al fin llegaron los Elric – La voz de la Teniente Hawkeye los saludaba, hace tanto tiempo que no los veía pero aun conservaba su saludo tradicional hacia ellos. - el Teniente Coronel Mustang los esta esperando – indicó a ambos que la siguieran.

Recorriendo los pasillos del lugar, les pareció algo nostálgico, desde hace algún tiempo no se presentaban. La situación había mejorado bastante, ya no necesitaban de su ayuda y, porqué no, tomarse un descanso.

- ¡Vaya Alphonse!, si que has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi – la uniformada por fin rompió el silencio.

- Hai - respondió algo apenado el menor, aún así no dejaron de caminar.

El ojidorado que no se perdía detalle de la entablada conversación llevada por su hermano y la Teniente, se notaba algo molesto.

"Mhf… ahora resulta que Al llama la atención, no se fija que no tengo más mis partes mecánicas¡eso sí es importante!", decía para si mismo, y es que le molestaba el hecho de no recibir ningún elogio o reconocimiento, ni siquiera algo de atención.

- Y tu Edward… - inmediatamente éste volteó a verla y deshizo su expresión arrogante, incluso poniendo ojitos destellantes esperando ese halago. - .. estás casi del mismo tamaño que tu hermano.

Parecía como si hubiera tropezado porque casi se cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se incorporó.- ¡¿Queeeeé?!, me estas diciendo que ya no creceré y Al me pasara y después dirán que él es el hermano mayor.

Al atinó a atrapar sus brazos impidiendo que dejara sorda a la rubia, que ignoraba completamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¡Basta! oni-san – el mayor se rehusaba a dejar esa pelea, pero el menor intentaba que no los echaran a patadas de allí mismo.

- Es aquí, llegamos - dijo a secas la uniformada, recibiendo atención de los Elric.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y dejo ver al ansiado azabache.

- Teniente Coronel Mustang, aquí llegaron los Elric, señor – hizo el conocido saludo y salió dejando a los chicos dentro.

Ambos parpadearon casi al unísono, uno, bastante interesado en todas las cosas que presentaba esa oficina. En verdad había cambiado, tenía ambas paredes laterales repletas de libros y archivos, incluyendo algunos diplomas y reconocimientos.

Por otra parte el hermano mayor sólo miraba una cosa, la amplia espalda de Mustang, esperando que se dignara a dar vuelta y dejara ver lo que fuera que estaba viendo en la ventana.

Los dos hermanos reaccionaron y recordaron que debía saludar correspondientemente al que tenian delante.

- Buenos días, Teniente Coronel Mustang – dijeron el duo Elric mientras sus brazos regresaban a su lugar.

El mayor de la oficina volteó y respondió a su saludo manteniendo sus manos atrás de la espalda.

- Buen día chicos – ladeo una sonrisa mirandolos a ambos – dejemos las formalidades, nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

- Bien – el ojidorado fue el primero en hablar – ¿entonces para qué nos mandaste a llamar?

- Calma Edward, no seas ansioso, no hay prisa¿o si? – el azabache se dirigió al sillón y les indicó con su mano los sillones, ofreciéndoles sentarse.

- Sólo quería que me cuenten cómo lograron regresar de 'aquel mundo' – juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio y prosiguió. – y cómo fue que volvieron a su cuerpos restaurados totalmente.- su mirada era seria - y no hablo del cuerpo de Al solamente, sino de tu brazo y pierna, Fullmetal .

- Cómo… ¿cómo sabe que recuperé mis extremidades? – su preocupación era grande, nadie que lo haya visto había venido a Central o conocía a Mustang, cómo pudo saber el bastardo eso. Lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue una carcajada del ojioscuro.

- Veo que todavía sigues siendo un mocoso¿con quién crees que estás hablando?, te recuerdo que ahora soy el Teniente Coronel en el departamento de Investigaciones – lo miró fijamente. – no hay nada que no pueda saber.

El mayor de los Elric volteó rápidamente su rostro, no quería sentir esos ojos penetrantes sobre él. – tsk –

- Y bien Al, escucho – el rubio no se esperaba que le hablase a su hermano así que no volteó para ver aquella persuasión.

El castaño que hasta ese momento no había reaccionado, escuchó su nombre, y sabía que era importante toda clase de información.

- … cuando estuv.. – quería contarle todo, pero no pudo continuar, ya la mano derecha del ojidorado se levantó indicándole que no era necesario que continué.

- Esta bien Mustang, yo te lo contaré – El flame alchemist puso una mueca de enfado, claro, ahora si le hacía caso. El que acababa de hablar se colocó de pie y caminó con dirección a la biblioteca, observando qué clase de libros tenía con el fin de encontrar algo.

- Allá, en ese mundo, todo el tiempo que estuvimos, buscamos la forma de regresar. Cuando Al me encontró, supe que lo que más quería era volver aquí - miró detenidamente un libro, pero no era lo que buscaba, así que siguió de largo. – De la misma manera que en este mundo mi larga búsqueda fue la Piedra Filosofal, en aquel mundo la búsqueda por regresar a donde pertenecía.

Su no tan pequeño hermano lo seguía con la vista, al igual que el del uniforme. El ambiente era más pesado, y no había otro sonido que no fuera las palabras del alquimista rubio.

- Sabíamos que las puertas de ambos mundos habían sido destruidas, pero también estábamos decididos a encontrar la forma de volver. Nos hicimos de buenos amigos, amigos que sentíamos como si ya los conociéramos.

No se había parado de hablar desde que comenzó, pero hizo una pausa para decir lo que iba a decir, y de paso mirar al de pelo azabache. – se que suena algo loco, pero allá hay personas que son idénticas a nosotros.

- ¿Idéntica?, explícame mejor eso … -

Sonrió con satisfacción, la verdad era que esa charla atraía toda la atención del mayor.

- Simple, es gente normal, personas diferentes, actitudes propias, pero el detalle es que lucen igual que nosotros, aunque vimos solamente algunos.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay otro Roy Mustang allá? – el semblante del ojioscuro mostraba algo de preocupación.

- Sí, aunque no creo que el nombre era pura coincidencia, allá efectivamente conocí a un Roy, Roy Mhekjan, y déjeme decirle que era su reflejo – sonrío de lado para ver al pelioscuro anonadado con el comentario y volvió su mirada en los libros.

- Eso quiere decir… - ahora éste tenía una mano en el mentón que hizo que Ed volteara a verlo. - ... que hay alguien tan atractivo como yo¡Vaya que es un problema! - por poco y el rubio no se golpea con el estante de libros al caerse.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – gritó apuntándole con el dedo.

- Bien, continúa entonces –

"esto es el colmo, hablo de una cosa seria y él sale con otra" pensaba el alquimista de puro metal, al ver como no parecía concentrarse en lo realmente importante, no para él, claro está, sino para hacer el informe.

- Sí…, recorrimos muchos lugares, para encontrar alguna pista, muchos nos hablaban de leyendas, aún así seguimos adelante. No puede imaginar lo extenso que era ese mundo, por un momento pensé que nos tardaríamos toda la vida, pero no fue así.

Dejó de buscar en la biblioteca y avanzó hasta el escritorio de su ex'taisa', y tomó de un solo trago el vaso de agua que se encontraba sobre éste, limpió el dorso de mano las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios y continuó el relato, siendo vigilado por unos ojos oscuros que no entendían su reacción.

- … justo cuando creímos que habíamos revisado hasta debajo de la alfombra, una persona bastante parecida a mi maestra – hizo una pequeña pausa para recordar ese momento gracioso y soltar una pequeña risa - me dijo que había un templo en un país, donde encontrabas todas tus respuestas. Así fuimos a la 'India', y tratamos de buscar ese famoso templo. Toda la gente del lugar era semejante al pueblo de Ishbal, personas de piel oscura y muy fieles a sus principios, a su religión y tradiciones. – Levantó la vista que desde hace un buen rato llevaba pegada al suelo y la dirigió a la única persona que le importaba todo aquello.

- Y finalmente lo encontramos. Antes de entrar a ese lugar 'sagrado' hubo algo en particular que llamo mi atención y estoy seguro que no lo voy a olvidar – una mirada picara se asomo por su rostro. – algo que leí entre polvo, sobre un enorme libro:

"**El Mundo está en las manos de aquellos que desean algo  
****fervientemente y tienen el valor de hacerlo realidad**"

- y … -

- … onii-san – Al lo miraba algo desconcertado.

- ¿¡Y¿Qué pasó?, Fullmetal –

Edward que miraba el techo con los ojos entrecerrados, no expresaba movimientos, era como si quisiera volver a ese momento, "¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo bien?, en ese momento, en ese lugar, se dibujo… se dibujo… ¿un circulo…?"

- ¡Fullmetal¿Qué paso? – Aunque más que una pregunta pareció una orden, eso sirvió para sacar a Ed de sí

- ¡Ah, sí!, lo que pasó fue que apareció un círculo similar a uno de transmutación, así… - tomó uno de los tantos papeles que se alzaban en el escritorio (Ry¿por qué será? XD)

y junto a una lapicera armó un dibujo, específicamente, 'el círculo de transmutación'.

Su mano se movía con rapidez como si únicamente remarcara unos trazos ya hechos, su mirada dorada solo se concentraba en ese papel y cada detalle.

El castaño y también el morocho que no eran ajenos a todo lo que sucedía, se acercaban a él queriendo descubrir aquel círculo de transmutación tan importante. La lapicera cayó sobre el escritorio, de manera retumbante, ante todos.

- Onii-san … ¿lo recordaste?, pero… ¿cómo?, yo sólo pude recordar ese libro y esa enorme luz – sus ojos buscaban en preciado boceto.

- … fullmetal … - el más alto de la habitación veía con asombro las gotas de sudor que brotaban de su frente – esto es…

- Sí, es este – un poco más calmado, el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja y entregaba con cuidado su reciente producción al de cabellos azabaches. Éste por su parte al recibirlo lo miro con detenimiento.

- Entonces¿esto es todo? –

- Ajá, así volvimos, incluidos nuestros cuerpos completos. –

El rubio y el azabache se miraron, uno triunfante y el otro sereno, aún había muchas dudas, pero quizás era demasiada información, por lo menos, para el día de hoy ya tendría varias hojas para llenar en archivos confidenciales.

- … onii-san –

Ese intercambio de miradas no cesaba, el ojicafe suponía que claramente era porque hace mucho que ya no se veían, quizás ese era la forma de saludarse.

- … onii-san –

Si, en parte era cierto, pero en parte, había algo recorriendo el aire, miradas, sentimientos, expresiones. Los ojos dorados se preguntaban muchas cosas, y entre ellas, no olvidaba la situación pasada como 'Edith'. Mientras que los ojos oscuros pensaban lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, lo mucho que había cambiado ese 'enano'. Su mirada lo recordaba a alguien.

- …¡¡¡Onii saaan!!! –

- Qué¡qué! – no notaba como pasaba el tiempo, pero si como era sacado de él.

- Son las 12, Winry nos espera, le dijimos que saldriamos a comer juntos¿lo recuerdas? – Cierto, ahora si lo recordaba, cómo querer olvidar algo de lo que posiblemente te reprochen todo el tiempo.

- Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos – iba a despedirse del mayor cuando su voz lo inmutó.

- Edward Elric, necesito que te quedes un poco más.-

- Lo siento pero podemos seguir con todo esto en otra ocasión – No mostró indecisión al pronunciar cada palabra, aunque su cabeza rubiecita pensara otra cosa y sus ojos dorados no tuvieran el atrevimiento de mirarlo.

En su interior sabía que no tenía nada que perder y era un buen momento para hablar, y aclarar el asunto de 'Edith'. Decirle la verdad.

- Quedate un rato más… por favor – Ahora sí, los paso de uno de los Elric se detuvo, pero aún algo confundido se dirigió al otro. – Al, adelántate con Winry, yo los alcanzare después pero no se les ocurra empezar sin mí.

Sonrió nervioso conociendo la poca paciencia de su queridísima amiga, acompañó a su hermano hasta la puerta, la cerró y se volteo a ver al culpable.

'Quedate por favor'

Eso ya lo había oído, del mismísimo Mustang, pero cuando creyó que era 'Edith', se lo escuchaba raro con ese 'por favor' acompañando sus palabras

- Bien, ahora qué quiere – un suspiró corto se le escapó de los labios y con algo de color en las mejillas por sus recuerdos, el de cabellos rubios miró al tranquilo morocho que tenía una curiosa expresión de satisfacción.

Había conseguido lo que quería, lo que ambos querían en el fondo, un momento a solas.

- Tu cuerpo –

_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_

**_N/A:_ **Realmente lamento tanto la demora... no se q hacer para q me perdonen!! owo

Igual les agradesco mucho q sigan leyendo.. es una luz en mi camino... xD

Nos vemos en el sig chap.. y como recompensa comenzará a haber roces más picantes entre los personajes..

Por cierto... lo pensaba hacer Mpreg... les molesta?  
Espero sus respuestas... n-n

See'ya

**_By Miss Rena_**


	5. Detras del Beso

**_Hi_!** como ven!.. aquí estoy! xDD

Espero que me hayan disculpado por ser tan impuntual.. u.u q defecto! O..ó

Gracias por dejarme sus rr...  
Como decía.. los contestaré en el prox cap.. xDD estoy de vaga... o.oU

* * *

_Aquella fuerza poderosa que no tiene fórmula, no está sujeta a ninguna ley, no se puede lograr siguiendo un plan. Pero sobretodo no se puede controlar ni siquiera dando algo a cambio. _

_En algún lugar, en un preciso instante y saliendo de los labios de una persona ..._

_Muy pronto lo descubriras ...  
_

* * *

Capitulo 5: Detrás del beso

* * *

- Tu cuerpo –

- … - "¿qué¡¿Qué?!", las palabras del mayor no cabían en su inocente cabecita, aunque si pensaba 'aquello' no era tan inocente. Sus mejillas adquirieron más color y su mirada era enfadada, sus dudas debían cesar. – a… ¿a qué se refieres? –

- No seas tonto, habló de tus extremidades – bufó con algo de molestia mientras se acercaba al de ojos dorados.

El rubio solo miraba con atención cada movimiento del pelinegro. Éste por su parte se detuvo frente a Edward, miró con detenimiento esas orbes doradas como si pudiese ver la verdad atrás de esa mirada y sin que el menor lo notará ya estaba a centímetros de él.

- q-¿qué hace? – tartamudeó, y es que su rostro ya estaba tan cerca de él que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

De repente el uniformado bajó de golpe en cuclillas siendo perdido a la vista del menor, que seguía sin reaccionar.

"Esto es suficiente… qué se supone que hace" pensaba con nerviosismo, siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del mayor. Realmente esa posición era un poco sugerente pero no tenía tiempo a poner resistencia alguna. "¿qué diablos esta haciendo?".

No recibió contestación, muy al contrario de lo que pensaba, las manos del ojioscuro recorrían sus piernas. Subían lenta y descaradamente por los costados de sus rodillas y ahora de sus muslos.

El menor no podía mover ni un músculo, sentir aquellas manos que seguían subiendo no le daban tiempo a nada, solamente sentirlo.

Volvió a ver sus penetrantes ojos, que ahora lo miraban desde arriba, mientras que las manos del morocho viajaban por sus antebrazos y los acariciaba hasta subir y llegar a sus hombros, donde paró.

"¿qué fue eso?", Edward ya no estaba tenso, aunque conservaba ese gracioso tinte rojo en la cara, y sus ojos pedían una cosa: una explicación. – ¿qué acabas de hacer?

- solo corroboré que no hay alguna en tu cuerpo, en verdad estas completo – lo miró con una picara sonrisa.

- mhn… - se molestó el pelirrubio mirando a otro lado "¿y por eso tenias que hacerlo tan sensualmente?... ¿sensual?... ¡No No No¡No eres sensual! Eres un bastardo" agitaba la cabeza evitando pensamientos impuros. Mustang simplemente lo miraba con diversión.

- Y bien Full Metal, cuéntame un poco más del otro mundo – habló mientras se dirigía a su sillón junto a al escritorio, tomando nuevamente ese pedazo de papel con ese circulo.

- ¿Qué quiere que le cuente? – se recuperó de su descompostura y se dejó descansar en el sillón.

- mmm… ¿Qué tal son las mujeres allá¿Son realmente hermosas? – la vista del pelinegro no se fijó en ningún momento en la del pelirrubio.

- ¿Esa es una pregunta que le pueda servir en el informe?... ¿o me lo preguntó porque lo quiere saber Ud? – estaba molesto otra vez, no le prestaba atención a lo importante.

- Estoy bastante interesado en eso… - esta vez su mirada si se posaba en la del menor – así veré alguna posibilidad de visitar ese lugar y conocer hermosas mujeres.

Esa respuesta dejó algo anonadado al ojiclaro, pero luego suspiró, así era Mustang.

- eres un baboso pervertido… - el pelinegro le respondió con una sonrisa. Ed pensaba que era algo grande para andar preguntando ese tipo de cosas, lo conocía como un casanova pero sonaba como si no pudiera conseguir a nadie.

- Dime¿qué tal besan las chicas allá?, supongo que has besado a alguna¿no? – estaba cansándose "¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas coronel de pacotilla?", pero si lo pensaba bien, qué podía responder, si se ponía a hacer memoria, no le había tocado un pelo a nadie, ni siquiera a una mujer que lo acosaba constantemente (Ry: esa era yo ¬). ¡Pero por nada del mundo se lo confesaría! Sí, si, ya se lo imaginaba a él riéndose a más no poder y diciéndole que todavía era un niño patético.

El morocho seguía esperando su respuesta pero si le tomaba tanto tiempo decirla era evidente que no la quería contestar. Ese era su punto débil.

- No… no me digas que no has besado a nadie… - había dejado los papeles de lado y esperando su respuesta entendió que su silencio lo decía todo. Soltó una risita divertida.

- Arggg… - gruñía por lo bajo el del pelo atado, era lo único que podía hacer, molestarse y avergonzarse. El mayor al ver esto se tranquilizó un poco.

- Esta bien… lo siento, pero… - captó la atención del rubio que hace unos momentos no se dejaba ver el rostro – ¿has besado a alguien aquí por lo menos?

"¿Qué clase de cuestionario es ese? No puede andar preguntando intimid… ¡Qué¿Qué si he besado a alguien aquí?..." se detuvo a pensarlo detalladamente, pero cuando inmediatamente lo descubrió su cabeza parecía un bombillo rojo. "No, no, no" a medida que se repetía esos monosílabos sus ojos se acrecentaban súbitamente "… mi primer beso me lo di con él". Sentenció por fin sus últimas oraciones viendo como el que estaba en frente tenía tiempo observándolo y formaba una mueca divertida en los labios.

- jajaja, entiendo… déjame adivinar… fue con esa vecinita tuya, la mecánica de auto-mails – el sonrojo del rubio cesó – supongo que es buena para ti.

- ¡NO! - cortó toda clase de burla del ojioscuro, que se quedo perplejo ante esa respuesta y del hecho de que se haya puesto de pie.

- ¿No¿Nunca has besado? – ya se le iba a escapar una carcajada cuando el menor lo interrumpió.

- Sí he besado – El ojidorado estaba cansado de que solo Mustang ganase y se divirtiera con ello. Pensándolo bien, él también podía sacar provecho de la situación. Sonrío con arrogancia, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir asegurándose de mirar directamente a los ojos del azabache.

- ¡Es más! me han dicho que beso bastante bien…-

El Teniente-Coronel no se creía eso, pestañeo un par de veces y sonrío igual de arrogante, soltando una carcajada.

- No me hagas reír – apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra hacía un pequeño ademán –…entonces demuéstramelo.

El Full Metal Achemist no llegaba a entender esa propuesta, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, y solo había una forma de que ganara. Estaba decidido.

- Bien, se lo demostraré – se volteó dejando la espalda a la vista del mayor, juntó sus manos y las dirigió a su cabello dejando ver una luz que lo envolvía y como lentamente cambiaba el color rubio por uno castaño. Los ojos oscuros apreciaban cada cambio, después de ver la luz alrededor de su cuello, divisó como se deshacía de la coleta ahora castaña.

"¿Como piensa demostrármelo?, es un tonto". Iba a preguntarse que demonios estaba haciendo pero no termino ni de pensarlo y entendió todo. Detectó un movimiento y sin quitarle la vista de encima vio lo que quería ver, no de ese modo, pero la vio.

- ¿Esto es prueba suficiente¿O quiere que se lo demuestre de otro modo? – se hizo presente una juguetona voz femenina, conocida y deseada por el pelinegro. Esta castaña sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo al morocho que se encontraba boquiabierto, paralizado y con unos ojos abiertos a más no poder.

- Ed¿Edith? – fue lo único que lograron pronunciar sus temblorosos labios.

&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperarlo? Ya tardó demasiado – preguntaba enfadada Winry, haciendo resonar su dedo en la mesa con un 'tic', y sosteniendo su mejilla con la otra mano.

- No te preocupes, de seguro ya esta viniendo – trataba de calmarla el castaño – además esta con el Coronel Mustang, no creo que dure mucho su reunión, ya sabes como son. (Ry: q equivocado está -)

- Sus ordenes amigos – llegó una linda mesera que le sonrió a Alphonse y evitó la de cierta rubia furiosa.

- Muchas gracias – le contestó cortésmente el ojicastaño que no entendía el porqué de la actuación de Winry que reía irónicamente con un 'jaja gracias linda'.

Una vez que se retiró, un silencio invadió la mesa. No sabían si comer o esperar a continuar con la charla a cerca de Ed. Esperaron un poco, y sin decir nada más comenzaron a comer tratando de no hacer ruido.

¿Qué les pasaba? Ya no tenía nada que ver con Ed… eran ellos.

Hace algún tiempo venían sintiéndose así, cada vez que estaban solos, si no hablaban de alguien o algo más, no podían verse directamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos expresaba lo que sentía. ¿Qué solución podía haber a un problema que parecía no existir?

&&&&&&&&&

- Edith es un lindo nombre ¿no? – paso a paso se acercó en dirección al espectador, y quedo parado frente a su ex taisa, siendo el escritorio el único objeto que se interponía entre los dos – … porque creo que te gusta mucho – sus ojos miraban con más afinidad a los del azabache.

Por primera vez en su vida, el uniformado estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía negar que le había gustado el beso, pero tampoco podía dejar ganarse por esa castaña. Aunque estaba seguro de algo.

- Eso explica la falta de busto –

¡Mierda¡Que ese sujeto no se tomaba nada en serio!

Trató de ser lo más seductoramente posible, y él que salía con otra cosa. Por lo menos su cara no mostraba decepción sino algo de enfado. Quizás nadie le había tomado el pelo, y él era el primero.

- Ya puedes irte Full Metal – pausó – o 'Edith' - se paró con un suspiró y acomodó un poco las cortinas, cerrándolas al final.

- No me iré – Edward Elric no se iría sin averiguar que fue lo que sintió era Edith – no hasta que me diga porque no quiere hablar sobre el tema. ¿Acaso ahora tiene vergüenza de saber que no besó a una mujer sino a un hombre?

- ¡Ya basta¡Sal de aquí! - el pelirrubio se exaltó un poco por la forma en que lo trataba, eso definitivamente le había molestado. Ahora estaba preocupado.

- ¿Qué le sucede? Ahora simplemente te enfadas por algo que comenzaste… ¿por qué te molesta?

Desde que había comenzado esa riña, ninguno de los dos volvió a mirarse directamente a la cara, y el silencio reinó. Algunas dudas todavía rondaban en esa cabeza castaña, pero estaba consiente de que Mustang se molesto lo suficiente como para no responderle.

Lo dejaría solo, eso era lo mejor.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad¿Por qué estoy así? - viendo que el menor se dirigía a la puerta, habló. Supuso que no le haría bien guardar ese sentimiento, después de todo, él había comenzado el beso.

- Desde que todo ha mejorado en Central y los diferentes pueblos de Amestris, después de superar lo de Hughes y alejarme del campo de batalla, me di cuenta que no tengo razón para mejorar y tampoco no tengo a alguien que esté a mi lado.

- ¡¿Pero la teniente Hawkeye?! - se apresuró a sugerir - ella siempre estuvo a su lado – Sabía a la perfección de que hablaba el pelinegro, pero jamás había pensado lo realmente importante que era para él. – Siempre lo protegió y no sólo como superior.

- Riza para mí… es una buena amiga, casi como una hermana diría, pero no me atrevería a nada con ella - sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro, estaba un poco más tranquilo.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Edith en todo esto? – En su interior sospechaba algo, pero deseaba que no fuera eso. Todo ese tiempo esperando una respuesta, y ahora no la quería oír.

Poco animado, el morocho de pelo le respondió. – Ese día buscaba a alguien con quien salir, con la esperanza de encontrarla - "Sí ya lo sé", justamente eso fue lo que le dio la idea. Únicamente molestarlo, pero no le había salido bien y por culpa de todo eso estaba ahí.

- Fue entonces cuando te vi. - sin poder evitarlo las mejillas del ojidorado se colorearon y su cuerpo inconscientemente se movió – en ese momento creí que había encontrado a la indicada… y ese beso me demostró que no estaba tan equivocado.

Alzó la cabeza un poco mientras se volteaba y tratando de no dudar más, buscó los ojos morenos.

- ¿Esta diciendo que se enamoró de Edith? - susurró quedamente bajando la mirada.

Alphonse y Winry siempre estarían a su lado, pero eso no significaba que serían su motivo de vivir. No de la manera que esa persona especial a la que amaría y de la que recibiera la misma intensidad de amor.

¿Así se sentiría él?

Vacío, sin nadie con quien despertar en las mañanas, sin recibir ese cariño infinito… sin poder decir "Te Amo".

Esa misma soledad la estaba sintiendo él. Una opresión en el pecho, y pensando a conciencia que nunca se había fijado en nadie. ¡Qué tonto! Ahora comprendía toda la consecuencia que desató su inocente broma. Sí sabía que pasaría esto, no intentaría siquiera acercarse a él.

Apretó los puños. Quería abrazarlo. Decirle que lo sentía.

Desistió de hacerlo, podría empeorar las cosas, y eso absolutamente era algo que no pretendía.

"Dejarlo solo es lo mejor… quedarme solo es lo mejor". Pensando esto fue cambiando, de nueva cuenta, su apariencia, pero conservó su cabellera suelta y la vista baja.

- Edward, antes de que te vayas… - se alivió cuando dejo de moverse tratando de salir – necesito saber algo.

Esos ojos tan penetrantes sólo miraban su espalda. Pero otros ojos no tenían el valor suficiente para volver a verlo.

¿Qué podía hacer¿Estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que quisiese?

Antes de que preguntara, unas níveas manos lo ayudaron. Se aferraron a sus caderas, haciendo presión contra el que estaba detrás. Los cabellos azabaches se mezclaron con los dorados, mientras la cabeza del mayor descansaba en su hombro. Esos delicados labios rozando su mejilla morena, levantando levemente algunos cabellos cuando deslizaba esa boca a su oreja.

Automáticamente movió su cabeza para atrás, buscando más contacto. Sus manos se posaron sobre las otras intentando quitarlas, pero su fuerza de voluntad no respondía.

- Quiero saber que siento si beso a la 'verdadera persona' – respiró en un murmullo que se le hizo tan sensual al ojidorado que no lo pensó siquiera y ya estaba capturando esos labios apetitosos.

Esa posición era algo incómoda, o por lo menos no lo disfrutaba como quería. Volteó ansiosamente y envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de su 'taisa'.

Para él siempre sería su taisa.

Y se dejaron llevar…

El de ojos dorados movía graciosamente sus dedos entre la cabellera oscura, y éste no justamente seguía con sus manos en las caderas, sino acariciando con desesperación toda la parte trasera de 'su' rubiecito que no hacía más que seguir ese ritmo tan agitado.

No había olvidado su sabor a caramelo de limón ni a esa lengua ávida por tocar cada rincón de su cavidad bucal.

En un sorpresivo movimiento, Roy lo había tomado de las nalgas y lo levantó sin romper el beso pero tratando de tomar un poco aire.

Suavemente lo situó en ese espacioso sillón y lo dejó ahí, para ver como se recuperaba jadeando, aún con los ojos cerrados y ese divertido carmín en sus calidas mejillas.

- Creo que me equivoqué… no estaba enamorado.

"Y lo dice de esa forma… Qué tonto. Pensar que mi corazón latía con fuerza". Para su suerte él estaba de espaldas y no veía la forma en que se llevaba la mano a su pecho, a su corazón, cerrado su puño y presionándolo con fuerza.

Bajó su mirada y no pudo ver como el azabache que estaba de pie se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme. Esté giró a verlo y sin mirar claramente a sus orbes doradas le sonrío.

- Ahora lo estoy –

Ni bien pronunció la ultima palabra, elevó el rostro para comprobar que eso no era un loco sueño, ni un espejismo, ni nada parecido. Y apenas lo hizo una mano acarició su mejilla. Su sonrojo era mayor que antes y sus ojos no pudieron impedir ese brillo al mirarlo. Se sentía tan aliviado, como si ese dolor en el corazón hubiera desaparecido, como si otro sentimiento invadiese su ser.

- Te quiero Edward –

Le mostró la sonrisa más hermosa y un finísimo tinte en las mejillas. Al fin estaba tranquilo y seguro de lo que decía. No tenía ni un poco de miedo de que no le correspondiese.

Había encontrado el amor y eso era suficiente.

_

* * *

**To be continued...

* * *

**_

N/A: em... grax por seguir leyendo siempre... espero que lo sigan porq se va a poner mejor!! -

Por cierto.. si tienen un ratito.. espero q puedan pasar por mi metroflog: mas que decir..

See'ya

**_By Miss Rena_**


	6. Conflicto Interno ¿Una cita?

HI! Tanto tiempo! D: x.x Lamento no actualizar màs amenudo pero de todas formas agradesco muchisimo sus rr!

En fin, ya se que muchos tienen ganas de degollarme. xDUu

Espero que les guste este cap, y sin màs preambulos tengo q confesar que este hermoso anime no me pertenece D: pero puedo hacer estragos yaoisticos con èl nwn. xD

Go~~

_

* * *

_

Aquella fuerza poderosa que no tiene fórmula, no está sujeta a ninguna ley, no se puede lograr siguiendo un plan. Pero sobretodo no se puede controlar ni siquiera dando algo a cambio.

_En algún lugar, en un preciso instante y saliendo de los labios de una persona ..._

_Muy pronto lo descubrirás..._

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Conflicto Interno**__**¿Una cita?**_

* * *

Esa maldita piedra que se le aparecía en su camino, la pateaba una y otra vez pero seguía interponiéndose en sus pasos. Sabía que esa situación para que alguien que la estuviera viendo le resultaría graciosa: una persona enojándose con una piedrecilla.

Pero no podía hacer nada más, su cabeza quería dejar de pensar tanto, y para eso debía concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. En una piedra del camino, en ese arbusto en forma de conejo, todo su alrededor era un sin fin de imágenes creativas. Todo lo contrario a su cabeza, era una especie de maraña enredada de ideas.

- Al… justo a tiempo – decayó tristemente sus ojos en el suelo donde caminaba. Mientras trataba de reírse, sin saber el motivo porque lo hacía. Siguió marchando lentamente, deteniendo sus ojos dorados en cada figura pintoresca que se le aparecía. Hasta que sin darse cuenta, llegó a un lugar en el que había estado y no quería recordar.

Arbustos, árboles, bancos y cualquier cantidad de flores esparcidas estratégicamente por el pasto verde. Sí, era la plaza donde Mustang y 'Edith' se habían besado.

"¡Mierda!, ya he vuelto a pensar en él" se recriminaba encabronado por hacerlo. Si bien, se había parado para dar un vistazo a la plaza, descubriendo niños jugando alegremente, gatos y perros por doquier, no creyó encontrarse una pareja de enamorados sonriéndose tontamente y sonrojándose por todo sentados en el mismo bendito banco.

"Que suerte tienen algunos", concluyó volviendo a retomar el paso.

Una brisa levantó sus cabellos dorados, atrayendo recuerdos a su cabeza, esos desconcertantes recuerdos.

- Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Alphonse no llegaba – susurró al viento venidero.

**°o°o° Flash Back °o°o°**

- Te quiero Edward –

Su mirada no podía evitar lucir un dorado brillante al igual que toda su cara, se sentía tonto, se sentía cálido por recibir esa caricia del mayor, no sabía como describir exactamente esa sensación.

"Me quiere…" pensó inconscientemente.

El azabache que con el pulgar reseguía tiernamente esa mejilla morena, aprovechó un instante cercano para posar dulcemente sus labios en los otros en un simple roce cariñoso.

El pelirrubio que seguía sin asimilar por completo la situación, disfrutó aquello, e incitándolo repentinamente a profundizar ese inocente beso abrió los labios.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, el más alto aceptó esa petición. Saboreándose mutuamente, entrelazando sus lenguas una y otra vez, mezclando sus salivas y satisfaciendo esa necesidad recíproca.

El ex-Coronel detuvo el beso, separándose y dejando su mano en la mejilla del menor.

- Tienes razón… - habló por fin - besas muy bien.

Inmediatamente el rubio hizo notorio su sonrojo en todo su rostro, y como si volviese la cordura a él, la poca que le quedaba, palmeteó bruscamente la nívea mano que lo acariciaba.

- ¡Deja de decir idioteces! –

Ya estaba bastamente confundido con todo lo que ocurría como para poder empeorar las cosas contestándole sus cumplidos. Sentía impotencia por dejarse llevar y no tener la firmeza de sus palabras, estaba perdido dentro de su mente. ¡Es que era algo difícil de creer!

- Es la verdad – contestó como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Dije que ya basta! – apresuró sus manos a coser su trenza como sólo él lo sabía hacer y acomodó sus ropas nuevamente. Alzó la mirada para ver al uniformado ¿Era su imaginación o se veía algo triste? Prefirió no averiguarlo. – ¿Realmente escuchas lo que dices? – río falsamente.

- No dije o hice algo que no quisiera – el moreno se apoyó en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados identificando ese sonrojo que emitía el menor.

- Entupido – masculló entre dientes – ¡No puedes!... quererme - Una palabra tan sencilla no creyó que fuera tan difícil de decir.

- ¿Por qué no? –

- ¡¿No se da cuenta?! Somos personas totalmente diferentes… - Ya habían comenzado una nueva discusión, el moreno se lo tomaba todo con tranquilidad, estaba seguro de lo que decía. Pero Edward estaba desconcertado, y sabía que la unica forma de terminar todo era siendo cortante.

- ¿y? – El ahora Teniente Coronel continuaba como si nada ocurriese.

- ¡Es mucho mayor que yo! -

- ¿y?

- … - Excusas y más excusas, solamente podía contestar con nerviosismo a su desinteresada actitud. ¿Es que las cosas no podían ser menos complicadas? Ni siquiera lo miraba directamente pero sentía esa fuerte presión en su garganta, impidiéndole seguir contradecirlo. - ¡Somos hombres! – terminó al fin.

- … -

Algunos rayos de luz filtrando a través de las cortinas indicaban que ya era algo más del medio día.

Y en una habitación dentro del Comando Oficial de Ciudad Central dos personas no lograban articular alguna palabra. Aunque hacia algo de calor en las calles, no tenía comparación con el ambiente sofocante que se respiraba entre esas cuatro paredes.

- ¿Eso te importa? Porque yo soy totalmente sincero… - ¡Justo lo que NO quería oír! Tan sereno y seguro de si mismo que, por un momento, Edward se atrevió a pensar en que quizás, tan sólo quizás, realmente creía que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

Pero no respondió, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

¿Corresponderle?

¿Huir despavorido?

¿Pedirle tiempo?

Cualquier opción sería apresurada, tan sólo verlo de esa forma… ¡Tan condenadamente perfecto! Ojos tan profundos, de piel tan suave y cálida, con una figura envidiable ¿Quién no querría despertar en sus brazos todos los días?

- Lo siento – razonó vertiginosamente, el mayor de los Elric había decidido, pero por ninguna de sus opciones anteriores, sino por una distinta. No tenía el valor suficiente para corresponder a su declaración. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y admitir que su corazón no decía eso.

- Mentiroso… - resopló molesto, caminando hacia el de saco rojo, tomándolo del mentón y obligando a fijar sus orbes dorados en él. – Tienes que ser responsable de tus actos.

- ¿Hn? – No tuvo oportunidad para reprochar su actitud, ni de oponer resistencia porque su boca ya se encontraba sellada por esos labios carnosos que lo habían besado la primera vez.

Y él… dejándose llevar como siempre.

Sus manos ambiciosas por tocar más, no podían soportar toda la ropa que llevaba encima. Quería descubrir su cuerpo, marcar cada porción de piel como suya y sentir presuroso la calidez de su ser.

El ojioscuro despojaba como podía al pelirrubio de sus ropas sobre uno de los sillones, había logrado sacarle hasta esa remera estorbosa, pero estaba desesperado, necesitaba demostrarle cuanto lo quería. Tomó su pantalón negro y deslizándolo entre sus dedos desabrochó con rapidez, dejando sus boxers azules a la vista y notando con atrevimiento su media erección. Sin separar sus labios de los contrarios, invadió descaradamente el interior de su ropa íntima, tocando su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

Mantenía sus ojos apretados mientras disfrutaba ese beso húmedo que compartía con el pelinegro, pero además de eso, sentía con gusto esa nueva sensación.

- Ahhh… - Inevitablemente abrió un poco más las piernas facilitándole la labor al otro, pero no pudo impedir ese nerviosismo que hacía remover su estómago. – ahh - ahogó otro gemido.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos a medida que escuchaba la manera en que disfrutaba el menor. No pudiendo evitar sus instintos, soltó su boca y dirigió sus labios al lóbulo del otro, mordiéndolo ligeramente con placer. – Aún puedes detenerme si es lo que quieres.

Ese susurro caliente que acercaba a sus oídos, era enloquecedor, pero sirvió para despertarlo de su ensoñación. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Se estaba comportando de manera tan sumisa ante sus encantos!

…Pero debía reconocer que no le desagradaba para nada.

Apretó sus manos arrugando la camisa de Mustang, y clavando sus ojos avergonzados en los del mayor, le contestó como él quería, con un beso.

Complacido con su respuesta, el de cabellos azabaches bajó directamente a lo que le importaba y reclamaba atención desde hace rato, la crecida erección del ojidorado.

Acarició con su pulgar el glande y presionó con cuidado la punta, escuchando a cada segundo su suspiros y jadeos.

- No te vengas todavía… - besó cariñosamente su cuello, y dejó de lado su miembro, para ocupar sus manos en los pezones rozados que se exponían cada vez que Edward tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando el ojidorado se dio cuenta de la poca atención que recibía su hombría, decidió saciarse el solo manualmente. Pero el mayor percibió lo que haría y lo evitó. – No te apresures… - sonrió – déjame a mí.

- ¿Qué vas a ha-- ¡ahh!… - jadeó fuertemente apenas sintió un lametón en su masculinidad y arqueó su cuerpo cuando la boca de su taisa lo engulló de golpe. – ahhhhh…- tapó como pudo con su brazo para que no lo escuchase alguien, era demasiado para él.

Su lengua ensalivaba toda la extensión y sus dientes jugueteaban dando mordiscos sutiles. Estaba de más decir que la habitación se había inundado de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros por parte del fullmetal. Mientras el otro se daba el gusto de saber que lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutando tanto como él.

- Ahhh… m-me… voy ahh a correr…ahh…- estrujaba con una de sus manos el pelo oscuro, indicándole que se detuviera, pero no pudiendo aguantar por mucho tiempo más, terminó corriéndose en la boca del moreno.

Éste, después de beber el líquido, limpió los restos que resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios y rió divertido – todavía no puedes controlarte ¿no? – lo besó cortamente – te ves encantador.

- Baka – No podía pensar otra cosa, le decía que se veía encantador, y la verdad era que se moría de vergüenza. Le sonrío y con una de sus manos lo atrajo para besarlo como quería, profunda y apasionadamente.

Probablemente la magia de ese momento hubiera durado mucho más, tanto como ambos deseaban, pero un toque en la puerta los interrumpió.

- Onii-san, la Teniente Hawkeye me d-- …-

El castaño no dijo una palabra más.

Porque como dicen… "Una imagen dice más que mil palabras" Y la imagen que tenía enfrente hablaba por si sola. Esperando encontrarse con su hermano mayor y el Teniente Coronel Mustang peleando o por lo menos discutiendo, incluso hablando con sarcasmo, pero jamás siquiera imagino hallarlos como los vio.

Uno sobre otro, el azabache sobre el rubio. La inesperada aparición de Alphonse los agarró sorpresivamente que no tuvieron tiempo a moverse, y aunque quisieran, si Roy se quitaba de Ed, dejaría a visión de su pequeño hermano más de lo que debería saber. Y eso era algo que absolutamente no harían.

- P-perdón – cerró abruptamente la puerta que no había soltado.

**°o°o° Fin Flash Back °o°o°**

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su 'Casa' por tiempo indeterminado, tocó la puerta y saludo a Glacia.

- Disculpa, ¿pero has visto a Alphonse? – fue directo al grano. Estaba preocupado por él, o mejor dicho, preocupado por lo que había visto y quería aclarárselo.

- No – sonrió amablemente mientras lo conducía a la cocina – quizás Winry sepa.

Ahí estaba ella, Winry junto a Elysia, la ojiceleste cosía una especie de camisa y la pequeña castaña, sentada balanceando los pies dibujaba algo con crayones. Glacia por otra parte, lavaba las tazas de té usadas esa tarde.

- Winry, ¿Has visto a Al? – con una de su mano acercó una silla, sentándose entre Elysia y la rubia. – Hola Elysia – sonrío revolviendo su cabello juguetonamente.

- Sí, salió hace un rato para hacer las compras – contestó sin despegar sus ojos de la prenda – parecía algo molesto, ¿pasó algo? – giró la cabeza esperando la respuesta del ojidorado.

- …bueno… sí, digo no, no ¡no! – las palabras salían torpemente de su boca, y la razón era, que no podía decirle nada, el único al que debía explicarle todo era a su hermano y a nadie más. – Claro que no – reiteró cuando recibió esa mirada fulminante de 'no-te-creo-nada'

- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la habitación por más hilo? E-d-w-a-r-d – habló entre dientes simulando reírse – Glacia, Elysia, volvemos enseguida

Se paró y caminó hacia el nombrado, tomándolo por el brazo se lo llevó al dormitorio de ambos varones.

Una vez allí, ambos se sentaron en la cama.

- Bien Ed, ahora cuéntame todo –

- No hay mucho que contar – rió nerviosamente – solo que esta mañana… cuando estaba conversando con el Coronel Mustang, él me pidió que me quedase para llenar algunos informes…- se recostó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, contando lo más lento posible, tratando de ganar tiempo hasta que a su mente llegara una idea lo bastante creíble.

- ¿Entonces? –

- … entonces, en ese momento me preguntó a cerca del Otro Mundo, algunas cosas privadas y absurdas – recordó avergonzado – y todo ese tiempo me entretuvo llenando papeles.

- ¿Y por eso Al se molestó? … dime la verdad – la rubia soltó la camisa blanca que llevaba en las manos y lo miró. - ¿Qué le dijiste o qué vio para que se comportara raro?

- ¡¿Qué vio?! ¡Nada vio! – "¡Mierda! ¿Acaso en verdad existía el instinto femenino?" pensó rápidamente al sentir su mirada acusadora.

- … -

El pelirrubio comenzaba a sudar frío. Rodó de costado para evitar que se notara el color en sus mejillas dejando a la espera sus palabras.

- Si no quieres contarme, no tengo problema… - pausó dubitativa de lo que iba a decir - …pero estoy preocupada por Al.

¡Al fin tendría algo diferente de que hablar! Pensar que sólo se interesaba en él y sus asuntos, y no se había dado cuenta de otros temas presentes, como por ejemplo, una romántica historia entre su hermano y su amiga de la infancia.

Después de soltar una risita divertida se sentó cómodamente y trató de disipar el sonrojo de su amiga para que de una vez por todas, él también participara haciendo de cupido en la posible relación.

- No seas tonta, Al siente lo mismo por ti – miró al techo con serenidad, esperando la reacción que estallaría en un momento.

- ¡¡¿Qu-eé dices?!! – gritó avergonzada por ser tan transparente, estaba a punto de pegarle, pero se dio cuenta que de nada serviría si seguía ocultándolo por más tiempo, y su imagen mostraba todo lo opuesto: su cara hecha un bombillo rojo y su mano levantada para callar la boca del rubio con un puñetazo. Si pensaba negarlo por lo menos debería ser menos evidente. La ojiceleste prefirió sentarse nuevamente y hablar claro, suspiró – …me di cuenta hace poco de lo que sentía… pero creo que Al no me ve de la misma forma.

- ¡Cómo crees! El últimamente ha estado distraído al igual que tú – habló suave logrando borrar esa sonrisa melancólica de Winry - no creo que sea por coincidencia.

Inevitablemente le sonrió a Edward con un 'Gracias', lo que le decía era como una esperanza dentro de su corazón. Quizás si pasaban un momento a solas tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

- Así que no piensas contarme lo que pasó con el Coronel ¿no? –

- Uhm… - pensó por un momento si debía contarle. Ella se había abierto con él, ¿Él también podría hacerlo? – Bien, te lo contaré…

- … - la rubia clavó sus ojos en Edward.

- Verás… Roy y yo… - La realidad era que no tenía ni la remota idea de que es lo que le iba a decir. Por supuesto que detalles no. – Él y yo estábamos… -

- ¿Así que ahora el Coronel Mustang es 'Roy'? – preguntó entretenida, es que nunca había visto comportarse de esa manera al ojidorado. Su cuerpo parecía tenso y su expresión era algo curiosa, su instinto femenino le decía que había un tinte carmín en sus mejillas que el rubio se empeñaba en ocultar. – No puedo forzarte a que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

- No es eso - dudó un momento en si decírselo o no - …es sólo que estoy confundido.

Si no lo conociera de tantos años, no sabría como contestarle, sin embargo ella sabía a la perfección que es lo que necesitaba escuchar. Tanto tiempo sin saber de los gustos de Ed a cerca de esas cosas.

Sonrió satisfecha y sin previo aviso lo abrazó rodeando su cuello. – No seas infantil… has tomado decisiones más difíciles sin arrepentirte –

- Win-ry – ese cariño había logrado destensarlo y se dejó hacer.

- Ed, siempre encuentras las respuestas solo – murmuró – ahora debes tomar tu propia decisión. Nadie más que tú sabe lo que quieres.

Toc-toc

- Winry, traje lo que me pediste – paró en secó su voz al encontrarse con su hermano y Winry abrazados, quienes se separaron apenas entró. – Voy a salir un rato.

- ¡Espera un momento Al! – se levantó con velocidad a detener al menor – te acompañaré - terminó por sujetarlo del brazo.

El castaño no hizo caso a las palabras de su amiga, sus ojos se concentraban en la mirada de su hermano, que bajó su vista al suelo intentando evadir la culpa de no explicarle nada.

- No quiero ser inoportuno otra vez – Golpeó con las palabras al mayor y liberándose bruscamente del agarré de la ojiceleste, salió escaleras abajo.

- ¡¿Edward no vas a hacer nada?! – gritó frustrada por todo lo que presenciaba sin tener la menor idea de que había pasado entre ellos. Aún sin ver reacción alguna del de ojos dorados, molesta corrió en busca del menor.

- No creo que pueda hablar de nada con él en ese estado – definió poniéndose de pie.- Además todavía tengo algo pendiente – habló consigo mismo cerrando la puerta tras sí.

**°o°o° Flash Back °o°o°**

Era cierto que a esa edad se alborotaban las hormonas, ¿Pero por qué con él?

Recogió su saco del suelo y finalizó cualquier trámite con Mustang. Tenía una sensación adormecedora en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, aunque por más que quisiera no tenía las palabras correctas. Su postura ante el moreno no se permitió rechazarlo, y si bien le costaba reconocerlo, debía hacerse cargo de sus actos.

Lo había besado, lo había tocado y vergonzosamente también lo había incitado.

El ojioscuro percibió las pisadas que estaban por retirarse del lugar y ya terminando de vestirse, volteó a ver al rubio.

- FullMetal… creo que todo ha sido muy repentino – se disculpó – pero voy en serio.

-…- como reflejo apretó el pomo de la puerta.

- Esta noche iré al Restaurante en frente de la plaza… quiero que hablemos – miró la espalda del otro a punto de retirarse. Durante unos segundos el silencio permaneció entre ambos. Y aún sin saber que decir, el ojidorado prefirió retirarse.

- Te esperaré – alcanzó a escuchar antes de salir completamente de esa habitación.

**°o°o° Fin Flash Back °o°o°**

Las noches en Central realmente eran bellas, a comparación de lugares poco poblados como Rizembul, donde no abundaban luces brillantes en cada esquina ni se respiraba tranquilidad en el aire entre las personas que caminan por la noche.

Si por las mañanas la ciudad era bulliciosa, la vista nocturna podría llegar a relajar a cualquier persona.

Un hombre bien parecido estaba sentado en una mesa, mirando pasar las personas a través de la ventana, mientras esperaba a alguien. Pensando en una ocasión especial, vestía con simpleza, no llevaba su uniforme como acostumbraba.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y esa persona no llegaba. No le había dado un tiempo límite, pero el lugar ya estaba bastante vacío. Continuó mirando, y esperando también.

En otra parte, dentro de su habitación, un joven de cabellos rubios descansaba en su cama. No había salido a ningún lugar, pensó que lo mejor era no presentarse, no continuar con esa cuestión tan rara, quedándose solo dentro de ese cuarto.

Las luces permanecían apagadas mientras trataba de cerrar sus parpados. Sentía como no le llegaba el sueño y apenas lograba descansar los ojos una imagen fugas cruzaba por su mente...  
Mustang, esperándolo en aquel sitio.

_**

* * *

**_

to be continued…

* * *

Grax por leer! y los espero en el prox chap!

**______________________________________________________________By_Miss Rena____________**


End file.
